A Crazy Under 18 Wedding
by rricha26
Summary: Mikan, the 15 years old high school student is married to bad boy Natume (20 years) because of her grandpa's last wish. But there's a big problem! They both despise each other! Natsume is a substitute teacher @ Gakuen Alice & Mr. Narumi is planning a Hawaiian Honeymoon. Mikan loves Ruka & so does Hotaru! All the hell is going to break loose @ the crazy wedding of this century...
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, this is my third story on this site. I lost the password to my previous account and couldn't finish my previous works :( Nevertheless, i'll figure out something. Meanwhile, please enjoy the plot.**

**Disclaimer: No I Don't Own Gakuen Alice Else I had been rich! T_T**

**P.S. this applies to all the other chapters because i'm too lazy to write it over and over again.**

It was a fresh Sunday morning in the suburbs of Tokyo and the early winds have turned slightly bitter. The changing colors of leaves indicated the beginning of fall and the November chill was approaching fast. Amidst the early morning haze, light footsteps could be heard on moist covered marshy fields surrounding the head shrine of the city. Trickling dew drops, neatly aligned on the lush green blades of the grass appeared like strings of pearls adorning its edges. Beautiful wild flowers grew here and there, scattered all over the grassy main of fertile soils. The clouds were turning into a lighter shade of grey n white and the birds were preparing themselves for commencement of yet another day. Tall Sakura trees were lining the shrine grounds in a close circular perimeter. Towards the left, a large part of the village area was surrounded by forest whereas the opposing lands where inhabited by fruit orchids, vegetable garden and flower patches that were tended to by the villagers. Occasionally, light squeaks from rodents, crickets and insects could be heard in the direction of the forest. The river flowing behind the main temple was bubbling with sweet mountain waters. Amidst the grassy fields, stood an ancient wooden cottage, overlooking the village and standing right in front of the shrine, lying near the flower garden. The trail leading towards the forest was protected by strong wooden hedge, limiting the wild creatures of the jungle in their restricted area. The stony path connecting the shrine and the village was paved with red circular sandstones and lined by pretty flowers on both the sides. On the dust covered steps of the cottage, right beside the roaring flames of coal furnace, sat Grandpa Sakura, planning to prepare a steaming cup of green tea, with just the right amount of herbs that could restore his lost energy and give a good kick to his day. He had all the spices, herbs and utensils that he needed and he just had to fetch some water from the river flowing behind. He quickly searched for his pail and smiled cheerfully at the sight of it, lying right beside the stairs.

As he was about to turn, at some distance, a blurred figure could be seen. It was coming closer and closer and soon turned into a bizarre silhouette of chestnut brown and yellow, squishing around mud in haste. Grandpa Sakura blinked couple of times but couldn't make it out. Old age was definitely deteriorating his skills but did no further harm. Who could it be? Generally, none of the village folks visited him before the sunrise. It was probably only 4 o' clock in the morning and although most of them were up by this time but still, it was too early to offer prayers at the shrine. Even the schools were open today for extra classes so it couldn't be the wicked 8-year olds, planning to ruin his weekend by playing their notorious early morning pranks. He squeezed his eyes hard. After a couple of seconds, recognition dawned upon his wrinkling face. Upon realizing who it was, he let out a shocking yelp and pretended to fall on the soft floor, searching for the safest topography to prevent the crushing of his ancient bones, before planning his dramatic fall. Witnessing the sudden collapsing form of his old grandfather, the figure dashed towards him as fast as its leg could carry. In the silent atmosphere of the village morning, the said person emitted a high pitch scream and halted right in front of grandpa who was lying on the floor, head facing down.

"Grandpa… Oh Kami… What happened, are you alright, does it hurt, are your limbs fine? Oh my, Oh my, what should I do? Should I run back to the village and fetch the head doctor or treat him with the herbs growing in our garden? Wait, I'll give Hotaru a call and ask her to be right here. We might need one of her inventions to check his blood pressure, pulse rate and temperature. Oh now what to do first? What should I do; what should I do?" it kept repeating like a mantra, pondering over and over again.

"Mikan dear, I would appreciate if you pick me up rather than opting for the other options that you were enthusiastically fretting over.", a weak, trembling voice came from the poor old man's throat.

"Eeeps. Sorry gramps", replied the bubbly Mikan and immediately rushed to her grandfather's assistance. With great efforts, she managed to pull him up, placed his left hand over her shoulder, got hold of his waist and gave him support. Slowly, grandpa Sakura was back on his feet and took slow and shaky steps ahead. With Mikan's help, he walked towards his cottage and sat down on the steps. As he seated himself quite comfortably on the rug, he came face to face with a very angry Mikan, who was planning to tackle him down and knock some sense into him but eventually gave up this idea since the old man was already sitting in a tattered condition. Beads of sweat rolled down his forehead and he was about to make an excuse but she 'hmmphed' and cut him off with a wave of her hand.

"No, no, no, don't even think of giving me your silly excuses. Why are you up so early when you were told to take rest and on top of that, you had been ill all this week and you never asked me or Hotaru to come over! Let alone visit, you never bothered to inform us about your chest pain on phone and now, when you should be lying on your cozy bed, covered in your warm sheets, you are having a jolly stroll in the gardens, cooking away to glory when it's still dark. What were you thinking? You don't even realize how much we were worried for you", her voice cracked and she continued in the same hoarse tone, "Hotaru is going to have a really important seminar today evening so she couldn't make it this time but she was going insane that she couldn't escort you to the hospital and straightaway accused me for your condition. I was mercilessly knocked on my thick skull by her multiple times and she was so angry with me that I came back sooner when I was supposed to stay with you this weekend. It's completely your mistake! You told me, I must add, in a rather over-confident tone that you were all fine and almost pushed me out of the shrine, requesting me to go back and join the school. You promised me that you were going to take good care of yourself but when I reach there, not even a day passes and I hear from that creepy sea weed cum gossip queen Shouda in the school halls that Mikan's grandpa is going to die because of a panic attach while Mikan is preparing for her Ballet competition, so heartless of her! And you didn't even bother to inform your only granddaughter that you were sick." Big, fat tears were pouring down her face, "Oh what will mom and dad think when they hear of it? They will feel that I've failed to fulfill my duties as a granddaughter and I couldn't even complete the sole task of looking after their father, that they gave me before leaving for their urgent trip to Tokyo. Oh what will I say to them? And you!"She poked an accusatory finger right before her grandpa's nose, "You were supposed to get better before they come tomorrow but this is what I see, an irresponsible you, fallen face down on the mud, covered with dirt and shivering in the chill of the morning, all because you are stubborn enough to prepare your tea on your own and you absolutely refuse to take help from Amanatsu, even though Hotaru programmed the smart robot to prepare your tea, just the way that I make it. Speaking of Amanatsu, where the hell is she?" she gave him a dangerous look, "Did you turn her off again so that she couldn't report your childish acts to us?"

Grandpa Sakura was in great trouble by now; he was soaked in his own sweat, turning paler with each passing second. he couldn't think of any logical excuse, _**'Oh what should I say, she and that devil Hotaru are going to ground me for months if I don't think of a clever excuse'**_, finding no other route to escape, he decided to turn the tables and gave a dramatic sigh. Finally when he lifted his face up, his eyes were full of crocodile tears and face distorted in fake pain, after adding more grief to his tone, he began the greatest sorry speech that the world has ever seen…

"Oh my poor little Mikan, please forgive your grandpa for his forgiveness. He has grown so old that he cannot remember things in panicky situations. But don't you worry; I won't trouble you and Hotaru much. My old age is of no good to people around me. I'm just giving troubles to Yuka, Izumi and other villagers. My heart aches when my poor granddaughters have to strive hard to provide me all the comforts. At this age, when you and Hotaru shall be devoting your time to learning new things at school, a greater part of your time is spent on taking care of your battered grandpa. But no more of it, the doctors have already declared that I've only a few days to live and when I'll be gone, you lovely ladies won't have to walk back and forth between the shrine and the school dorms to sneak a peek at your sick grandpa every week. And then, I'm sure, Hotaru will be able to give more time to her studies and inventions. She'll soon turn into a wonderful scientist whereas you my dear will surface as the best dancer that this country will ever produce, but alas! Your grandpa would not be there to cheer both his lovely girls any longer. But promise me that you shall remember me in your prayers and I'll always shower my blessings upon my precious little girls" he said in a sad and broken tone, with his hand on his chest, right above the heart_**. 'I've finished it pretty good. I don't think these clever girls would suspect anything. Take that Mikan! You can never ignore the pleas of your beloved grandpa and soon, I'll be able to fulfill my plans. I and the Elder Huuyga have waited for this day since so long but Yuka and Izumi were too obstinate to listen to us. I'm sure you wouldn't have either under normal circumstances. I'm really sorry but I had to do it this way.'**_

Other than being a great shrine keeper, Grandpa must have been a pretty good actor in his times, because by the time he was finished with this long and gloomy monologue, Mikan's sobbing went uncontrolled.

"Oh no please don't say it Grandpa. I'll do all that I can to prevent you from dying. I'll do my homework regularly, I won't skip maths classes however scary Jin-Jin might be and I promise to get good grades in Maths but please don't die. Please don't! I'm yet to do a lot of things. We've made a lot of plans, me and Hotaru; you need to be there for us. You are yet to see my first ballet dance show and Hotaru's science fair. And you always told us that you're going to be there by our side while we're striving to achieve all those dreams that we once shared with you as kids. Please don't die on me grandpa, I promise I'll be a good girl. I'll never scold you and I'll not be afraid of dark too. And I'll pray to the Gods too. They can't be so unfair to me. I'll do anything to see you stay fit and healthy."

"Do you promise to do anything and everything child?"

"Anything grandpa, anything! Please just don't die. You have to live a long life for us. You need many, many years to witness our school life, then college life and then our professional lives too! What is it that you want me to do? If there's anything that can reduce your state of melancholy and restore your health, I'll never hesitate to step back. I'll do everything that can keep you healthy. Please just say it grandpa."

"Ok, standing here at the step of our family shrine, do you promise to listen to your sick and old grandfather's last request and comply with it? Please think hard before giving me your word because this is the house of the Lord and you can't go back on your promise once you make it. It would be like defying the Almighty."

With solemn look in her eyes and a determined expression Mikan hastily wiped off the traces of any remaining tears in her eyes and cheerfully replied, "Your granddaughter isn't weak grandpa, I'm a big, strong girl now. I'll do everything to prevent you from getting hurt. I promise! Now what is it that you want, please just tell me and if it really puts you at ease, I'll try to fulfill that wish till my last breath."

"Oh my precious child, come in your grandfather's arms. Oh, how I long to see you content and happy, living a life of luxury that me as a shrine keeper or your parents as farm owners couldn't provide you. I always dreamt of my darling Mikan clad in rich silks and finest jewels similar to what the affluent class wears but sadly, I could never make this happen and now I've found a way to do so. Do you remember the Hyuugas, the richest business family of Tokyo that visits us every month to offer money for shrine maintenance and to fund scholarships for the village school trust?"

"Yeah I do remember them, but how are they related to your health and last wish?" she asked in a confused tone.

"Oh they aren't, at least not directly, but Lady Hyuuga was talking to me the other day when she visited the shrine. Do you see that marvelous expensive gate of our shrine entrance? She got it constructed just last month, to increase the beauty of our shrine. I bet it costs a huge wad of cash! Never mind, back to the topic! As I was telling you, we both discussed about our dreams and I told her mine, the one that I just narrated to you. Quite surprisingly, both of us dream to see the same. Can you believe it? Both the Lord and Lady Hyuuga were thinking of this since a long time but they couldn't muster enough courage to talk regarding it since they respect and fear me." He puffed his cheeks boastfully.

"Dream, both, same?" Mikan was a lot more puzzled by now. "But why do they dream to see me dressed in fine expensive silk robes and gaudy jewelry when they can do the same to their daughter? Aoi is quite a beauty and she already looks beautiful even in simplest of all her dresses. And what do they have to do with me?"

"Oh you silly little sweetheart! My dear Mikan, you're still so innocent. The dressing up and boasting like rich people comes as a perk to what they want baby! Their actual wish is what would lead to fulfillment of my dream child."

"So, what is their wish grandpa?"

"They want you to marry their only son Natsume. He's a handsome young man I must say. Pretty arrogant, prideful, potty mouthed, short-tempered and wayward but I'm sure your companionship will turn that valueless block of coal into a costly chunk of gold. And once you marry him, you become the next Lady of the Hyuuga Manor. Both lord and lady already adore you so much that they won't hesitate to spend all their riches in order to keep you happy. This way your grandpa will die a happy and content man and you'll also get to marry a sexy piece of ass."

"Whaaaatttttttttttttttttttttt! Are you kidding me?" a shrill shriek pierced through the entire length of forest and the birds flew out of their nests. It must have turned the animals deaf on a temporary basis because Grandpa Sakura definitely lost his power of hearing for some time. He feared those murderous volcanoes that were apparent in his Mikan's eyes. While he was making plans to escape her mindless whining, in his mind, he could visualize a scowling, red orbed and messy raven haired Hyuuga, planning to prepare his grave along with his precious granddaughter. He held his breath and anxiously waited for Mikan's response. Would it be a yes or no? Only time would tell.

Please keep reviewing if you like it. It'll give me the motivation to continue writing in future. I'm still trying to improve so criticism, appreciation and suggestions are all welcomed. I hope to update at least 2-3 chapters in a week. The rating is "M" for the use of adult language and you might get some censored stuff in the future as well. The plot is inspired from a Korean movie "little bride" but the story-line isn't the same.


	2. Chapter 2- The Disastrous First Meeting

Mikan Sakura was a perfect daughter, perfect chef, perfect dancer, perfect friend, perfect human being and a perfect student with perfect grades (If B+ counts as perfect and unless you include Math that has a permanent D attached with it). She lived in Greater Tokyo (the central metropolis) with her best friend Hotaru and studied at Gakuen Alice, a prestigious school of Japan. Both Hotaru and Mikan lived in their school dorms.

Mikan had caring parents- Yuka and Izumi Yukihara and Nonno Sakura, who was his precious grandfather. Grandpa Sakura was Yuka's father. He was the keeper of his village shrine and was a farmer by profession. After Mikan's grandma passed away due to an undiagnosed disease, grandpa spent most of his time with Mikan's parents in Okutama city and the other half at his shrine in Hinohara village, both situated in Nishitama district of Tokyo city. Mikan was declared as the next rightful heir to the shrine and resumed her Mother's maiden name Sakura as her title.

She was a slim, delicate, pretty, helpful, kind-hearted, caring, responsible, optimistic, dutiful, confident, intelligent, considerate, energetic, cheerful, carefree, humble and generous girl. She was always ready to help others, bought candies for crying kids, helped the old folks cross roads and fed the Central park geese with bread (she was the causative agent behind the increasing laziness and obesity of the birds). Nevertheless, this beautiful little girl managed to bring smiles on everybody's faces.

Contrary to this, at present, Mikan Sakura was the epitome of fury and frustration.

O

A fuming Mikan, with water dripping from her hair and clothes, made her way through the bustling hallways of the student's dorm. Stomping her feet hard on the mahogany floor, with eyes shooting out daggers, nostrils flaring like a bull and hair standing like an electrified cat, she presented quite a horrifying scene that screamed bloody murder! Seeing her crazy condition, other occupants of corridor dispersed away in haste, trying to reach as far from her as possible.

She came to a sudden halt in the middle of the passage and let out a frightening shriek of agony. Nonoko and Anna jumped at least two feet high in shock and landed right on their butts with their cakes and potions falling on top of their heads; all thanks to Mikan's public display of frustration. The poor twins, totally unaware of Mikan's arrival, were engrossed in an important conversation about Fall Festival preparations earlier, when this unfortunate incident happened.

They gave each other baffled looks and shrugged their shoulders. Not bothering to cool Mikan down, they resumed chatting, with all that gooey stuff and sticky chemical smeared over their faces.

"What do you think happened to her?" the pink-head asked.

"Something real bad must have happened." replied Nonoko.

"Do you thing we should go and talk to her?" Anna asked concernedly.

"Though I love Mikan and she's a great friend but seeing her present condition, I would rather say that I love my life more. Let Hotaru deal with her, I'm sure she'll think of something."

"Say should we prepare a delicious cupcake for her?"

"Absolutely not!" cried Nonoko, "Sugar will provide her more energy to scamper around. A harmless perfume would do."

"Well okay then, off we go." sighed Anna.

The twins decided to leave for Nonoko's chemistry lab. Walking down the halls, they found Yuu, their poor class representative, huddled in a corner and shaking in fear because of Mikan's outburst. They shook their head in disappointment, gave him sympathetic looks and dragged the poor chap along, away from his miseries.

Back in the college dormitories, Mikan was banging at Hotaru's door. Getting no response from her friend, she gave it a forceful kick and the unlucky door came crashing down on the floor. She stepped inside in anger, ready to give Hotaru a good lecture about friendship but before she could open her mouth, Mr. Penguin came forward and took out his collection box.

"10 yens for disturbing Mistress Hotaru and 50 yens for starting a conversation with her." The penguin informed in a firm tone.

"Hotaaaaarrrrruuuuu, you meanie! You're one money-thirsty monster!" whined Mikan and Mr. Penguin covered its sensitive ears to prevent this sudden explosion from causing it permanent damage. The robot, forgetting all about collecting money, scurried away and hid itself under Hotaru's bed, away from Mikan's reach.

"What is it crying bucket?" the inventor replied in a monotonous voice. "Make it fast. I don't have enough time to spare on your childish antics. And hand over 70 yens as a compensation for wasting my time" She said.

"Today is the worst day of my life Hotaru." Mikan cried her eyes out. "Everybody is being super-mean to me. You know Grandpa has got me engaged with an anonymous guy, some rich and spoiled snob, who's the only son of our village land lord and belongs to one of the biggest industrialist families of Tokyo."

"So? Marry the guy and get over with this business." She said.

"Whaaaat?" Mikan gave a bewildered expression. "You want me to marry a stranger I know nothing about? Why Hotaru? I thought you were my best friend and you would always stand by me in every situation." she exclaimed.

"Well I do love you and all but I won't give lend my support in this one because grandpa paid me 1000 yens to convince you for the wedding."

"Whaat? I don't believe you two. You are making deals on my life. How can you and grandpa be so reckless?"

"Oh don't be so noisy Mikan. He gave me money for trying to convince you. The contract never said anything about you getting convinced right? So I'll make an attempt once and I get my money. Who says that you need to give your consent to this shitty engagement?"

Mikan's mouth hung open in shock. "You are impossible Hotaru! Grandpa will kill you, you know."

"The poor old man doesn't have enough time and energy left. I'm sure he would prefer to spend his remaining energy in arranging a grand wedding for you rather than chasing me around."

"Oh Kami! You're so cruel Hotaru."

"Can't help it, I'm just being me. Besides, weren't you going to narrate me the happenings of your pathetic day. And why are you dripping water on my expensive Persian wool carpet? 100 yens for spoiling it and to cover its blow-drying expenses."

Mikan ignored the bill part and stomped her foot in aggravation. "You know, I was so worried for Grandpa and when I reached there he was enjoying his morning tea right in the garden. I can't believe his nerve, despite his ill-health, he locked away Amanatsu and came outside."

"He's a funny old man." Said Hotaru.

Mikan gave her a dirty look and continued with her story. "I was so angry with grandpa's thoughtless actions that I decided that give him a good piece of mind. After I finished with my speech, he turned all teary and said that he has very little time left. The doctors have advised him to take rest and they think he won't be able to survive for a long period of time."

Her voice broke down and she started sobbing. Hotaru was beside her in an instant. She hugged Mikan and patted her shoulders reassuringly. Mikan cried for a few minutes and then continued with her story.

"As I was fretting over his condition, he asked me to get married with some Hyuuga guy." Hotaru stiffened upon hearing this name but quickly masked her expressions and turned normal. Mikan, who was completely unaware of her friend's reaction, started speaking once again.

"You won't believe he wants me to wed this guy just because he is rich and Grandpa wants me to leave our happy shrine life behind and act like some stuck-up rich Lady. I was so heartbroken with his wedding proposition that I told him I needed some time to think and instantly left the shrine. I was torn between my personal desire of seeking love in life and my duty towards grandpa so I thought of consulting you and decided to come back. Since it was early in the morning, the roads were all clear. I decided to walk up to the bus stop which was a good 10kms away. The weather was very pleasant and I was enjoying the cool winds but all of a sudden the sky turned dark and I rushed towards the bus stop as fast as my legs could carry but before I could reach anywhere near the bus stop, it started pouring and I was all wet."

Hotaru shook his head in disapproval and chided her "Didn't I tell you to carry umbrella everywhere? The weather is changing a lot these days."

Mikan stopped for a while and stared back "Hotaru, don't you find it a little surprising that it was raining in the middle of the fall."

"Indeed." Hotaru gave a cunning smile and thought _**'So the rain making invention actually worked. But I intended for her to stay back at the shrine with grandpa and now she come back. Anyways, I'll think of something else to fix that nasty old man's head. He is hatching a cunning plan in his head for sure and I need to find out what it is.'**_

"Hotaru, are you listening to me?"

"Yeah, please continue."

"So, as I was standing there at the bus stop, drenched in water, all of a sudden, a brand new red colored sports car drove past, pouring muddy water at me. I was so agitated that I picked up a stone and threw it at the car's rear window. It went flying like a bird and broke that nasty driver's window. The driver stopped his car and came out."

With a dreamy look on her face and eyes sparkling with an unknown expression, Mikan continued "The driver of that car was not some chubby old jerk but a handsome, young model. I'm sure he is into modeling. He was tall, lean, tanned and handsome. He had a well-built frame, toned abs that was visible through his white see-through shirt and silky raven black hair. He had messy bangs covering his forehead and he appeared so royal Hotaru." She sighed like a lost, love-sick puppy.

Hotaru gave her a look of complete disgust but then decided to let her continue.

"Oh Hotaru! He was a full 1 foot taller than me, must be 19-20 years or so. I never saw him in our village earlier, he must've come for a visit there. The sexy guy was wearing black aviators and when he took them off, I saw the most mesmerizing pair of blood red eyes. They were captivating and full of emotions. I never saw anything more beautiful than his eyes Hotaru. He is a living God I say."

Hotaru's expressions were turning paler with every passing moment. _**'No, it shouldn't have happened this way. She already met the devil. Poor Mikan.'**_

"And then he gave me a calculating look and pinched my cheeks. My cheeks pained a lot Hotaru and then he called me a blind bitch! He insulted me Hotaru! He said that I don't realize the amount of damage that I had done to his car and judging my appearance, he concluded that I was poor and I could never compensate for his loss even if I work my ass off. I was hurt and so, I slapped him real hard and fled away. Alas! My dream guy turned out to be a jerk." She whined in irritation.

Hotaru smirked in triumph. _**'Hyuuga deserves it. That selfish, conniving, arrogant bastard got hurt by Mikan. Must have bruised his huge manly ego.'**_ "So did you ask his name?"

"No."

"Did he ask yours?"

"No."

"Do you both recognize each other?"

"Duh! Don't be silly, I don't think we have ever met."

Hotaru sighed in relief. "So what did you think of that marriage proposal."

"That Hyuuga boy may go to hell and so will that pretty dream guy. Henceforth, I'll just focus on my classes and ballet practice. As soon as my parents are back, we will think of something. I'm positive that grandpa will get well soon if we bring him here and get him treated at a good hospital."

"That's really sensible of you Mikan. Now forget about this matter and go study for tomorrow's test."

"What test?" she screamed once again.

"The Math test you failed last week for which, Narumi sensei almost blackmailed Jinno sensei and asked him to give you another chance."

"Why me?" Mikan bawled. "Hotaru, I forgot about the test and I'll surely fail it this time. Please, please, please help me this time."

"Get out! I've already wasted my precious time on you. I need to devote time to my new invention for the Science Fair this week."

After reminding Mikan to pay for her broken door and the ruined carpet, Hotaru mercilessly pushed a protesting Mikan and a complaining Mr. Penguin out of the room and sealed the entrance with her latest invention that shot laser beams at unwanted intruders. Both Mikan and Mr. Penguin whined like noisy toddlers. Finding no reaction from Hotaru, they decided to leave the place. Mikan dragged Mr. Penguin along with him and went on a quest for Yuu. She was sure that Inchou would definitely help her.

O

In another part of the city, a furious red eyed pretty boy was turning furniture and throwing away stuffs in his room.

"Kaoru, I believe he is pretty angry today."

"When is he not Haru? Your son inherited his nasty temper from you. I still remember that incident when you mercilessly thrashed my brother into a pulp just because he stopped me from seeing you and reported our secret meetings to our parents."

They stared at each other for a long time and went on sipping their tea, quite cheerfully.

A chirpy 13 years old Aoi loaded with shopping bags and stuffs entered the scene, with Yuri and Miruku—her cousins.

"Hey Uncle, hey Auntie" sang Yuri and Miruku in unison.

"Hey mom, hey dad!" squeaked Aoi and got startled when she heard glass crashing down in the next room. "What's wrong with big brother? Did something happen?"

"Oh he's a bit touchy today dear please ignore him." replied Kaoru, "why don't you lovely girls come and join us on tea."

"He's throwing a temper tantrum because he got slapped by a girl", Mr. Hyuuga supplied them with the important information that Kaoru knowingly missed upon. Mrs. Hyuuga gave him a strict look.

"What? Big brother got slapped by a girl! And who was that unlucky lady? Is she alive?" Aoi almost dropped her shopping bags and her eyes bulged out in surprise.

"Yeah, when did it happen, Aunt Kaoru?" asked Miruku.

"Most importantly, where?" added Yuri.

"Oh, he was driving back in haste from the village and he happened to splash water on a poor soul but I must say the girl had great courage. She threw a pebble at his car's rear window and brought it down. And when he insulted her, he got slapped by the brave lady. Did you guys think that he's man enough to confess in front of his parents? No! This interesting piece of information was provided by Koko and Kitsuneme who were accompanying him in the car there. Poor Koko almost got injured by the stone when it broke through the window end entered inside but then, he successfully dodged it. The pebble went flying over his head and hit Natsume, who was sitting at the driver's seat! So, Natsume got both slapped and hit by the girl, not to mention, his expensive car has been sent for repair now." said a cheery Mr. Hyuuga.

Both Koko and Kitsu exchanged funny looks and hi-fived. They continued munching on their scone and cookies. Aoi shook gave them a look of pure displeasure and disapproved their immature antics.

"What?" shrieked Miruku "and what happened of the girl?"

"Oh, before your cousin could do anything, she smartly escaped from his ruthless clutches and fled away." Kaoru sighed.

"Interesting! Did you find out who that girl was?" asked Yuri.

"Oh... none other than Mikan Sakura." Mr. Hyuuga replied in an extra cheerful voice.

"What?" all the three girls cried in unison.

"Does he know that it was she?" inquired Aoi.

"Do you think that your mother and I are willing to play with fire?"

"So who's gonna break the big wedding news to him then?" asked a very amused Aoi.

The couple gave each other blank looks and suddenly Mr. Hyuuga came up with the brightest idea of the decade that would save them all from the wrath of his son. With an evil glint in his eyes he turned towards Aoi who gulped under her father's calculative scrutiny.

"You're going to tell him about his engagement with Mikan dear. Aren't you my lovely little daughter?" said Mr. Hyuuga.

"Do you think I have a death wish?" she snapped.

"Dear, we all know that however angry Natsume might be but, he would never hurt his precious little sister, isn't it? Besides since all our family members, relatives and even Natsume's friends already know about his betrothal, we won't be able to hide this news for long." Mrs. Hyuuga expressed her concern, "I think you'll be able to talk him into giving his consent because as far as I know, he won't take this news very well if your father tells him that."

"Fine! But you're going to buy me a white pony and a farm house beside my favorite lake if I successfully manage to come out of this torture session."

"Anything you ask dear!" said Mr. Hyuuga. "Just remember to stop your brother from bringing down my house." Turning towards Kaoru he said, "Don't you think we should prevent her from seeing her cousin Hotaru? She is turning into a blackmail queen like her."

"Do you wish to face the fury of both Natsume and Hotaru all alone, dear?" replied Mrs. Hyuuga. Mr. Hyuuga gulped and shook his head in no.

"Okay, I'll try my best. We have a deal" Aoi grinned and slipped away. She took slow, nervous steps towards his room and gently knocked at his door.

"What?" barked Natsume.

"Big brother, it's me, Aoi. I just came back from the mall and wanted to talk to you. Are you fine?" she asked in a dramatically soft and gloomy tone.

Hasty footsteps could be heard from inside and they were coming swiftly towards the door. All the spectators were holding their breath in anticipation. Within a few seconds, the door flung open and a large, muscular arm came out. It caught hold of Aoi's wrist and she was pulled inside. Faint whisperings could be heard from inside. Perhaps Aoi had initiated with the murderous conversation. The door shut with a loud bang and the spectators released their breath.

"Come Miruku and Yuri, why don't you join us for the tea." Mr. Hyuuga requested them and the girls sat around the table.

"Why is Uncle extra jovial today?" Yuri voiced her curiosity.

"Ignore him sweetheart. He is happy because he got Aoi as his scapegoat and managed to escape the wrath of his enraged son." Said Mrs. Hyuuga in an irate tone and glared hard at Mr. Hyuuga.

"No dear, I'm happy because I got a supporter in my favor. My daughter-in-law is a brave and strong chick. She's perhaps the first person who ever stood against my son and successfully managed to give him a good lesson. I'm sure she'll keep him in check. Say, do you think she is sadistic and dominatrix on bed?" Mr. Hyuuga asked with an innocent look.

Koko, Kitsuneme, Yuri and Miruku sat there in shock. There was pin drop silence in the room.

An aggravated Mrs. Hyuuga snapped at her husband and Mr. Hyuuga earned a flying saucer on his head. He passed out cold on the floor whereas others resumed with their tea break.

O

**Hi, I thank my viewers for their suggestions. I've made some changes to the summary and my writing style. Hope you all are satisfied with it. I'll update the third chapter in one or two days. I haven't thought of the storyline yet. In case you have any ideas, you're free to come up. Thanks for your support.**


End file.
